wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Πρότυπο:Elink/doc
Description :Creates an external link with icon, providing a consistent standard for the External Links section. ;Syntax * prefix - Optional prefix text before the icon. * link - URL to link to. * site - Simple name for the site, used as the link text. This should be the domain name (cleaned up, capitalized, drop the '.com', etc) or the guild name "Example Guild (Example Server US)" * desc - Optional description of what can be found at the link, placed after the link in plain text. * title - Optional text showing when the mouse is over the icon. If not defined, it will default to "External link". * icon - Optional icon to show at start of link. Give only the image name, leave off the "Icon-" and "-22x22.png". If not defined, is used. Do not use just ''icon= (blank value). **Icons available (no corresponting type parameter): **: — add, — delete, — remove, — back, — down, — next, — up **: — download, — edit, — lock, — new, — move, — revert, — search **: — cleanup, — disambig, — redirect, — split **: — help, — information, — question, — warning **: — api, — article, — boilerplate, — policy, — stub, — template **: — audio, — chat, — email, — external, — externalarticle **: — addon, — image, — imagedelete, — thumbnail, — map, — out **: — patch, — player, — group, — popular, — user **Site icons available (no corresponting type= parameter): **: — almostgaming, — apple, — bradygames, — cosmosui, — crafterstome, — criticalgamers, — dccomics **: — elitistjerks, — elsanglin, — fantasyflightgames, — filefront, — gamebunny, — gamespot, **: — gamespy, — goblinworkshop, — ign, — joystiq, — kotaku, — lootables, — maintankadin, — massively, **: — mmochampion, — thenoobschool, — pennyarcade, — tentonhammer, — upperdeck, — upperdeckwow, **: — warcraftmovies, — WarcraftPets, — wikia, — worldofraids, — worldofwar, **: — wowace, — wowbluetracker, — wowdigger, — wowi, — wowincgamers, — wowjutsu **Icons available (has corresponding type parameter): **: — allakhazam, — armory, — blizzard, — blizzplanet, **: — bosskillers, — curse (use for wowdb too), — petopia, — sol, — thottbot, — video, **: — wikipedia, — woweu, — wowhead, — wowinsider, — wowus, — youtube * type - Will automatically give the link a default styling (icon, site, title...) depending on the given parameter. Icons are defaulted to the type. Currently, the accepted parameters are: allakhazam, ampwow, armory, blizzard, blizzplanet, bosskillers, curse, petopia, sol, thottbot, video, wikipedia, woweu, wowhead, wowinsider, wowus, and youtube. ;Examples :This: :Produces: :This: :Produces: ;Using icons not listed :You can use icons not listed, if they are uploaded to WoWWiki. :Before using an icon it should meet the following criteria: :* The image should be a PNG with the extension .png (lowercase). :* The image should be 22 pixels high by 22 pixels wide. :* The name of the image file should be in the form: Icon-''name''-22x22.png :Before adding the icon to the list on Template:Elink/doc, please ask for feedback on Template talk:Elink. Elink